


Keith's doggo door adventure

by RessyByJoe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance & Shiro (Voltron) Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) is So Done, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RessyByJoe/pseuds/RessyByJoe
Summary: Shiro was sitting in his least favorite class when he gets a call from his brother....who got himself stuck in a dog door.What God has Shiro angered for this shit.~~~~~~Low-key kinda crack but apart of a YouTuber AU I may eventually write.





	Keith's doggo door adventure

Shrio yawned and rubbed his eyes, sitting back in his chair. His eyes lost focus as he fought off the urge to sleep, after all it wasn't hard to be completely bored to death in one of his astrophysics professor's lectures. Slav could go on and on for hours over any subject, the annoying professor's favourite being alternative universes.

Shiro really did try to pay attention, he did. But when Slav was giving the same lecture on how wormholes could work in other universes, he found it hard to keep his eyes open, despite the fact this is an afternoon class for only a hour and a half. 

Sadly this noon class was only 15 mintues in. 

Shiro sighed, today was going to be a long fucking day, and he already wanted to down half a bottle of tequila.

He still needed to come up with a video for his YouTube channel for thrusday anyways, it doesn't help that today is tuesday. 

He glanced up at Slav, who was sadly still fangirling over a reverse wormholes, and stiffled a groan. He would give anything to be distracted from this shit, sadly however all of his friends were also either stuck in class or were just ignoring the meme he sent to the group chat earlier. 

'Rude ungrateful ass bitches.' 

At that moment his phone went off in his hands. He glanced down at the screen and ignored the glares sent his way. 

Incoming call.   
Lack toast in tall pants

Shiro sighed and hit answer. Anything was better then listening to Slav. 

"Keith, you know I'm in class. What do you want?" His raised his eyebrows, even though he knew his brother couldn't see it. 

He hear his brother scoff. "It's Slav's class, I'm not really interrupting. And if I was, you wouldn't have answered." 

He shook his head and smirked. "Just becuase it's true doesn't mean you should say it." 

Keith laughed on the other end, but his laugh sounded off, almost nervous. Shiro narrowed his eyes. 

"Keith, dearest brother of mine, why did you call?" Shiro said curtly. 

Keith fake gasped. "What? I can't just call to check up on my favorite brother?" Shiro sighed but stayed silent. "Alright fine, you got me." 

"What did you do?"

"You know Blackie's dog door? The one that leads to my room?'

"Keith I swear to all that is holy and unholy if you crawled through that damn door I'm fucking disowning you." Shrio growled into his phone and glared. 

Keith laughed awkwardly. "Well I guess I need to find a new brother."

"KEITH!" Shrio yelled. His classmates around his startled and glared back at him, only to be met with a glare themselves. "I have told you how many times to not go through that fucking door?"

Shiro swears he heard Keith flinch but waved it off. "Almost everyday." 

"And why do I say that?" 

"Becuase I'll get stuck." 

"And did you?"

Shiro was meant with silence, before his brother sighed and pouted "Yes."

The older sighed and rubbed his eyes again. When he said he wanted a fucking distraction, he didn't mean he wanted this idiot brother getting himself into yet another mess. 

"My class doesn't get out for another hour and ten minutes. Suffer in silence and learn from your mistakes." Shiro said firmly and hung up, cutting off Keith's wail for help. 

'Goddamn little brothers and their goddamn needs to rebel.' 

Shiro sighed sweared he felt three grey streaks appear. He doesn't get payed enough for this... actually he does. 

Shiro smirked to himself as he fished his phone back out and pulled up the vlogging app he has on his phone. He sends a quick glance over to the professor and after seeing he was still ranting, Shiro sets up his camera and hits record.

"Hey guys, Shiro here." He sends a smile at the camera, far too used to talking to camera after doing it for 3 years with all his friends. "Today's going to be a vlog day because as you all know, werid and stressful shit always happens to me." He sends a wink to the camera. 

Before he continues to talk he glanced back at his classmates and sees all of them doing their own little things now, everyone seemed to be ignoring Slav. 

"Anyways, so if you guys follow me you know I have a big black newfoundland dog, whom I adore by the way, named Blackie." He paused for a second. "A few months ago, Keith and I set up dog doors on each of the bedroom doors so we wouldn't have to keep getting up to open the door for Blackie. We are both very lazy college students."

"Now these doors are big enough to allow Blackie to pass through, after all it was made for a dog her size." Shiro sighed. "Not humans." 

Shiro sent a tired look to his camera. "And everyday, every damn day, I tell Keith that those doors are for Blackie. Not. Him." He sighed dramatically. "And of course you can tell where this is fucking going, but just in case let me tell you anyways." 

"I get a call 20 minutes into my astrophysics class from Keith, who tells me he gets his fucking dumbass stuck in Blackie's door leading to his room." Shiro looks off into the distance and sighs again.....he should edit in a sigh counter when he edits the video. "The same damn door I tell him everyday to not go through. So in complete need to torture him, I have decided that he'll have to wait til the end of my class before I go get his ass unstuck from something he shouldn't even be stuck in in the first place." 

Shiro smiled innocent at the camera, but his eyes shined with mischief.  

"So while I have decided to share with all of you his dumbass mistake so we can all laugh at his pain together." He winked. "Now I gotta finish this class before I'd go help him. See you guys once it's over." He sent one last smile to his camera and stopped recording. 

As soon as the recording ended, his phone dinged with a notification. Shiro raised his eyebrows but accepted his fate as he pulled up his messages. 

Future Brother-in-law (1:07 p.m)   
Shiro, I need to talk to you. 

Shiro frowned to himself and immediately texted back. 

Bowl of Shirios (1:07 p.m)   
What's wrong Lance? 

Bowl of Shirios (1:07 p.m)   
Is everything okay? 

Bowl of Shirios (1:08 p.m)   
Do I need to fight? Or bring comfort? 

Bowl of Shirios (1:08 p.m)   
Was it something Keith did? 

Bowl of Shirios (1:08 p.m)   
I'll kill that boy. 

Future Brother-in-law (1:09 p.m)  
whoa Shrio chill its nothing like that. 

Future Brother-in-law (1:09)   
Keith didnt do anything but why did you jump to that conclusion anyways

Bowl of Shirios (1:10 p.m)   
Becuase you are my future brother in law and I'll kill Keith if he messes it up. 

Future Brother-in-law (1:10 p.m)   
Ajheuvwodbqo diwbfidbw

Future Brother-in-law (1:10 p.m)   
SHIRO!!!!!

Future Brother-in-law (1: 11 p.m)   
first of all I AM NOT DATING YIUR BROTHER

Bowl of Shirios (1:11 p.m)   
Yet. 

Future Brother-in-law (1:13 p.m)   
r00d. 

Bowl of Shirios (1:14 p.m)   
Just fucking confess already. 

Future Brother-in-law (1:14 p.m)   
no he doesnt even like me like that

Future Brother-in-law (1:14 p.m)   
anyways i actually had a purpose for texting you

Future Brother-in-law (1:15 p.m)   
i need help picking an outfit for a date tonight and Allura isn't answering. 

Bowl of Shirios (1:17 p.m)   
And why me? 

Future Brother-in-law (1:21 p.m)   
cuz you have the 3rd best fashion sense in our ragtag group 

Future Brother-in-law (1:22 p.m)   
Matt and Pidge dont care for what they wear, Keith still dresses like it the 80s, and Hunk is alright but can dress himself like an old man

Bowl of Shirios (1:23 p.m)   
Point proved. 

Future Brother-in-law (1:23 p.m)   
;))))))))))

Bowl of Shirios (1:25 p.m)   
Wait a diggly dangly second. 

Bowl of Shirios (1:25 p.m)   
Who the fuck are you going on a date with? 

Future Brother-in-law (1:26 p.m)   
lol its just hunky

Future Brother-in-law (1:27 p.m)   
we finna get wasted ;))))))

Bowl of Shirios (1:27 p m)   
I am sighing loudly at you right now. 

Bowl of Shirios (1:28 p.m)   
What bar? 

Future Brother-in-law (1:28 p.m)   
lions den 

Bowl of Shirios (1:30 p.m)   
Makes sense. 

Bowl of Shirios (1:30 p.m)   
I'll pick you up after my class and we have to stop by my place before we go to yours. 

Future Brother-in-law (1:31 p.m)   
im at the library and i await you my sweet ;))))) 

Bowl of Shirios (1:32 p.m)   
I'll see you in 30 mintues

Bowl of Shirios (1:33 p.m)   
But real quick, would I be Keith's best man or yours at your wedding? 

Future Brother-in-law (1:33 p.m)   
SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEECHHHHH 

Shiro chuckled as he locked his phone and put it in his pocket. He looked back up at Slav, who was still fucking talking about wormholes, and sighed. 

Now with nothing completely to do for the rest of class, Shiro checked up on everyone's YouTube channels and played games on his phone, thanking himself for always getting a seat by an outlet. 

Time flies and just as the man was about to defeat the Ice Knight in his Hogwarts game, Slav called attention to the front together the class. He glanced up and loosely held his attention on the professor. 

"Class, there is no homework tonight." Slav smiled and Shiro grimaced, feeling two more gray hairs grow. "Unless of course you haven't read the book I assigned last week, which we will be taking a quiz on next week. That's all for today, you are all dismissed." 

Shiro gathered his things quickly and rushed out of his class before Slav could grab him. Slav had decided that Shiro was his favourite student, much to Shiro's dismay. 

He barely made it out the door before Slav attempted to grab him, in which Shiro swiftly dodged and full on sprinted to his car. 

Panting he unlocked his car and threw his stuff down in the back seat before hopping in the driver's seat. Shiro took a moment to collect himself before bucking up and pulling out his phone. Quickly he put on a neutral playlist he knew both him and Lance would like, then he texted Lance to let him know he was on his way. 

Bowl of Shirios (2:04 p.m)   
Class is out. I'm on my way. 

Future Brother-in-law (2:05 p.m)   
they can no longer keep us apart our love may be forbidden but its strong. 

Bowl of Shirios (2:05 p.m)   
Just make sure your twink ass is outside when I pull up 

Future Brother-in-law (2:05 p.m)   
yes sir 

Shiro sighed and put his phone away before starting his car and leaving the car park near his class's building, careful to not hit any wondering, lost, and braindead collage students. 

Less then ten minutes later he pulled into the library's car park. He parked quickly and sat there waiting for Lance to make his way over to his car. 

Lance opened the passenger door and plopped down in the seat. He tossed his stuff into the backseat and grinned at Shiro. 

"Hey babe" He grinned and sent Shiro an wink. 

Shiro chuckled and started to pull out of the lot again. "Buckle up." Lance pouted but complied and buckled. 

"What no comment on me calling you babe? Does that mean I can call you babe now?" Lance joked. 

Shiro laughed. "No. You don't get to call me babe." 

"Oh I can't? But someone else can?" Lance smirk and his eyes twinkled with mischief. "Someone like.....Allura?" 

Shiro accidently whipped the wheel to the left when he went to go glare at Lance. "Lance!" He choked. 

Meanwhile Lance just laughed at his misery as Shiro struggled to maintain his composure. 

"Or Matt?" The car swerved again. 

Shiro's face was bright red as he sent Lance a quick betrayed pout. Lance just sat in his seat and laughed. Shiro just huffed and turned the music up, trying to avoid looking at Lance again. He focused on driving and his attempts to fight his blush. 

The lanky boy next to him giggled and distracted himself by taking Shiro's phone and playing his favorite songs in the playlist. 

Shiro relaxed and after looking at the pretty boy in the seat to him he decided that they needed to spoil themselves and he made a quick detour on the way to his house. 

'Cuz we fucking deserve it bitches'

As he pulled into Starbucks' drive through, Shiro heard Lance squeal next to him. 

"Oh my fuck, I fucking love you Shiro!" Lance smiled and moved himself to akwardly kiss Shiro's cheek, a feat made very hard by the seatbelt he was wearing. 

"Order whatever, I'm paying." Shiro laughed at his best friend's antics and greeted the man at the box. 

Lance fake swooned and leaned his head on Shiro's shoulder. "Just when I thought a man couldn't get any more perfect." He sat up and grinned at Shiro. "I'll just take a venti iced caramel macchiato with 2 pumps of  extra caramel and coconut milk instead of normal milk, please." 

Shiro just shook his head and leaned out the window to give the cashier both his and Lance's order. His being a simple Iced Americano with 3 shots of espresso. After everything was set he pulled up to the other window and payed for the order. 

"You two make a cute couple." The man, Rolo according to his nametag, said as he handed Shiro's card back. 

Lance flushed next to him but Shiro chuckled. "We're not together, he's actually my brother-in-law, but thanks." 

And before Lance could deny it, Shiro pulled up to the next window to receive their drinks. 

"I can't fucking believe you!" Lance whined and slapped Shiro's arm lightly. "I'm not dating Keith!" He pouted. 

Shiro laughed and ruffled Lance's hair, messing it up. "Don't worry about it, you two will get together someday." 

"Maybe." Lance huffed and pushed Shiro's hand off his head and tried to fix his hair. 

The two were given their drinks and it lighted up Lance's mood considerably. He happily sipped his drink and hummed along to the music next to Shiro. Shiro smiled and drove to the apartment he shared with his younger brother. Right before Lance could get out of the car however Shiro locked the doors. 

"What the fuck, Shiro?" Lance turned in his seat and raised his eyebrow. However he was met with a wink and Shiro grabbed his phone, yet again pulling up his recording app. "Shiro! Hurry up and unlock the door. I want to see Blackie." He whined. 

"Quiet Lance, I need you to follow me and trust me." Shiro said and smiled at Lance.

"Vague and ominous." Lance said giving Shiro a strange look. "I'm in." 

Shiro grinned and started his recording. "I'm back everyone and I'm not alone, say hello to Lance!" Shiro tilted the phone Lance was in the frame, Lance waved.

"Anyways we just arrived back to my apartment." He finally unlocked the car and got out, making sure he got Lance's haste to get out of the car on video. "And of course Lance is excited to see Blackie." He chuckled and looked over at Lance, who was rushing inside. 

"Oh fuck off Shiro, that dog is a godsend and every second I spend out of her presence I am sinning." Lance sent Shiro a middle finger as he held the lift for Shiro.

Shiro laughed as he got into the lift and made sure to record Lance excitedly spam the close elevator button, making sure to pull the camera away so Lance could hit the button the floor he lived on. Shiro may  love his fans but he'd rather not have stalkers. Lance bounced on his feet next to him and sipped his drink. 

"Careful Lance, all your excitement to see Blackie can be mistaken for another resident of the Brogane household." He smirked and dodged Lance's kick. "What? I'm just saying it how it is." 

Lance pouted. "You're saying lies." At that moment the lift arrived at Shiro's floor. "Now come on, I want to cuddle Blackie." He grabbed Shiro's arm and dragged his through the halls and to Shiro's apartment. 

"I swear you love that dog more then you love me." Shiro fake pouted at the Cuban.

Lance sent Shiro a smirk and winked. "Who knows?" Shiro fake gasped and pouted even more. But before when could respond they arrived at his apartment door.

Shiro paused the recording and unlocked his door. Lance ran inside before him, expecting to be tackled by a big mass of black fluff. However he was disappointed when Blackie was nowhere in sight. 

Shiro hit record and showed Lance standing in his apartment looking pitiful. Lance pouted and looked back at Shiro. "Where's Blackie?" 

Shiro frowned and shrugged. "I have no idea, she normally comes running. Especially when you're involved." Shiro put his drink down on his counter and called for Blackie. "Blackie! Come here girl! I have a guest for you." 

However the two were not blessed with the sight of a dog, instead all they got was Keith screaming. 

"GODDAMNIT YOU BIG BLOKE! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!  I CANT MOVE!" Keith yelled. "STOP LICKING MY FACE! THAT DOESN'T HELP!" 

Shiro laughed and guessed that Blackie was stuck in Keith's room with Keith. Lance sent him a curious look. 

"Shiro is that you?" Keith yelled back to the two in the living room. "I can hear you laughing, stop laughing at me, come fucking help me!" 

Lance sent Shiro a bewildered look. Shiro smirked and waved for Lance to follow him down the hall to Keith's room. The boy followed Shiro curiously and Shiro made sure camera was facing Keith's doorway but further up so he could pan down and reveal Keith stuck. 

The two barely got down the hall when they saw Keith stuck, his legs were tucked underneath him and only his ass and feet were really showing. Shiro managed to get a decent shot of it before laughing, Lance on the other hand was howling. 

"Oh my God. Keith!" He struggled to get out between breaths. Lance was clutching his stomach and was leaning against the wall. There was tears in his eyes. Shiro was not much different as he laughed. He struggled to hold the camera steady to show Lance's reaction. 

"Holy fucking shit, is that Lance?" Keith wiggled, making the other two laugh harder. "Shiro! Hurry up and get me out." He whined and struggled some more, trying to get himself out. 

Shiro slowed down his laughing and shook his head. "Just a reminder, you did this to yourself bitch." He feel Keith's pout thought he couldn't see him and he chuckled. 

"Okay I get it! Just help me out already!" 

Shiro shook his head and handed the camera to a calming down Lance. He walked over to the door and tried wiggling it before deciding to see if he could just open the door and have it slide off. 

Shiro opened the door, and the door took Keith with it. Lance lost it again and Shiro was having trouble staying serious. Keith was scowling and looked a pitiful mess on the floor, his arms were crossed as he glared up at Shiro. 

"Get. Me. Out." Keith growled through his teeth and looked back at Lance who was practically sobbing. 

Blackie however bounded out of the room happily and ran immediately up to Lance and started to cover the boy in sloppy kisses. Lance, who was still laughing, took them happily and even bent down to give the dog more access to his face.

Shiro raised a eyebrow and smirked. "Not with that attitude bitch." He closed the door, sliding Keith along with it. 

"GODDAMNIT YOU FUCKING CUNT! " Keith screeched. "IM GOING TO KILL YOU ONCE IM OUT."  His little feet kicked and wiggled in his anger. 

"Well now I'm definitely not helping you out." Shiro teased. He bit back his laughter and looked over at Lance, who was starting to stop laughing. "Should we help him or should we go get some food?" 

"As much as I would love it to another date with you babe, I kind of have prior engagements." Lance rolled his eyes but stayed smiling, his arm was wrapped around Blackie. "We're on a time schedule here. I need to be ready by 4, Hunky wants to get pizza frist." 

Shiro faked pouted and looked down at Keith. "Fine. I guess we'll let you out." 

Keith growled. "You're going down." 

"Down on your man." He joked back and opened the door back up, sliding Keith again. Keith tried to stay mad but he ended up pouting and looking back at Lance, almost heartbroken. Shiro frowned before he squatted down to Keith's level. He figured Keith thought something was going on between his brother and Lance. Shiro smiled at his brother and patted his head. "Don't worry, I wouldn't go down on your man." He sighed. 

"Yeah you want to go down on someone else instead" Lance called from his spot and smiled innocently at Shiro's glare. "Or I guess you can say, two someone elses." 

Shiro blushed slightly and scowled. He looked back at his brother who was looking at him curiously. 

'Fucking great. Now Keith is going to annoy me til he finds out who I like.' 

Shiro sighed. 

"Anyways let's get Keith out, Lance set up my camera stand in Keith's room for me?" Lance nodded and handed shoot his phone back and did what he asked. Blackie ran off the moment Lance stood up straight. 

"But why Keith's room?" Lance asked as he finshed up. 

"Don't worry about it." Shiro smirked and stood up. If Lance was going to keep making fun of him for his crushes then Shiro was going to give him a slight push in the right direction for the two. A rather funny, right direction. 

Lance rolled his eyes and joined Shiro's side. "Whatever babe." 

Shiro sighed. "Stop calling me that. And get back in Keith's room, I'm going to need you to pull Keith from under his shoulders while I push his behind." 

Lance giggled and gave Shiro a very loud and very obnoxious kiss on the cheek before doing what Shiro asked. 

Shiro sighed again. 

He looked down at Keith who was glaring daggers at him. He raised his eyebrow. "What?" 

"Back off." Keith sent a rather nasty look at his brother, and Shiro sighed. 

"Whatever. Now give us a second and we'll get you out." Shiro said as he closed the door again. "Lance call out when you're ready." 

Shiro sat down on the ground and put his feet on Keith's ass ready to push. He could do this himself and knew that he didn't need Lance's help at all.

"I'm ready." He heard Lance's voice through the door and it sounded slightly embrassed.

'Good.' 

"Alright, pull on three." Shiro called back and fixed his position. "One. Two. Three." Shiro waited an extra second before pushing with all his might and effectively pushed Keith through the door.

And on top of Lance. 

What could Shiro say, he gave them a little push in the right direction.

He peeked his head through the dog door at the two. Keith was literally on top of Lance, their limbs were tangled, and both were frozen. Their faces were less then an inch apart and bright red. The sexual tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Shiro smirked to himself and happily watched as the two pinning idiots start there, just fucking starring at each other. Lance looked two seconds away from combusting, and Keith looked two seconds from either fucking Lance right then and there or running.   
From Shiro's veiw it looked as if Keith's and Lance's faces were inching towards each other. 

'Perfect' he smirked. Shiro said he's was going to give them a push, not get them together.

So

"I've seen enough gay hentai to see where this is going."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Voltron.


End file.
